


Some Nights They Would Cry

by KxxK1KxxK



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxxK1KxxK/pseuds/KxxK1KxxK
Summary: Steve and Danny comforting each other during sleepless nights.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Some Nights They Would Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to emphasize that English is not my native language and in this one I was really insecure about the tense. But I hope it's sufferable.

Some nights Danny would cry. He would lay in their bed, hugging his own torso and letting a hundred tears roll down his face and wet the pillows, while Steve would be holding him close and dropping soft kisses to his neck. And Danny would not pull away, even though the presence of this specific man only made him cry harder. Danny would allow himself to be held because he knew that Steve needed it and that this eventually was what let him escape the memories of the nights when there had been no one to hold him and what made the tears dry. 

Then, in the morning, when they had both been lying awake for the night's hours, Danny would turn around in their embrace and kiss the man beside him until the only thing he remembered were these strong arms around him and the love radiating from the person that had held him through his sorrows. Until he forgot that he had been crying, how long he had been crying and what he had been crying about. And Steve would kiss the top of his head and whisper into his hair, how sorry he was, that he wished he would have been there, that he would do anything, that he was so, so sorry. Danny would stay silent, had told him often enough that there was nothing to be sorry for, that he wasn't to blame, that he couldn't have done anything. He knew, no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't be enough, Steve would never believe him.

\---

Some nights Steve would cry. He would sneak out of their bed, downstairs, into the little gym in the basement. His fists would hit the punching bag a thousand times while tears would trickle down his cheeks onto the floor, where his bare toes would be digging into the mat. Sometimes he would do that for minutes, sometimes for a few hours until his punches would become uncoordinated and his panting too fast to bring any oxygen into his lungs, but eventually there would be strong arms tearing him away from the images of that little boy screaming and crying and begging. And although he knew it wasn't fair, because it hadn't been them who had tortured the boy, he would still fight the arms some nights until he would have no strength left in his body and all he would be able to do was break down in even more tears. He would feel Danny carrying him upstairs into their bed again, and he would hear him tell him that everything would be alright and that Danny got him. And that wasn't right, because _Steve _was supposed to say that, those words should be _his _words. But most nights he would be too exhausted to mind it too much.____

_____ _

_____ _

Instead, he would shower the man in kisses the next morning, would make him breakfast and tell him over and over how perfect he was. And if Danny would look with sympathy at the dark circles under his eyes Steve would only glare at him, daring him to comment on last night. And then, maybe, sometimes Danny would let Steve drive him to work without complaining, but only because he knew the idiot was still sorry for something he wasn't to blame for.


End file.
